I CAN SEE THROUGH THE MASK
by pesi
Summary: Abby finds out what Jake is really like with terifying consequnces. don't read if you like Jake! you have been warned
1. Default Chapter

"Jake let go! Please" Abby cried. She was pinned against her kitchen wall. Jake had his hands tightly wrapped around her wrists.

"I saw you! Flirting" Jake shouted, twisting her wrists as he did.

"No I wasn't I swear" tears stung at Abby's eye's.

"That's why you didn't want to tell people!" he pressed her harder against the wall.

"I told them just like you said" she forced the tears away. Crying would just make him worse. He finally released he from his grip. Abby rubbed at the red marks round her wrists.

"Cover yourself up you look a state" Jake threw a jumper at her before going into the bedroom. Abby's hands shock as she pulled the jumper over her head. Despite it been the middle of June and hot she was forced to wear jumpers to cover the bruises that were on her body. At fist it hadn't been bad. He lost his temper sometimes and lashed out but it had got worse recently he would lose it over the slightest thing.

"Abby are you coming?" his voice was harsh and angry as he stood at the door waiting for her.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Abby sat on the El thinking about when she first met Jake. Him smiling at her, taking her out for dinner, buying her flowers. She hadn't a clue what he was really like not until that night. They had slept together for the first time. It was ever since then at first she thought he was just overprotective, questioning her all the time. Them he became jealous shouting at her every time she talked to a man with out him there. He had said she was his property and that meant she had to do what he said. Abby had shouted back at him and he slapped her. This caught her of guard she was so shocked she just stood there while he continued to shout. He hadn't even said he was sorry the next day, she had slept on the couch but he just acted like nothing had happened. Then he punched her, she was late home form a shift and Carter had given her a lift he said she was having it away with him. Abby had told him she wasn't but he hit her giving her a black eye. After that she was too scared to say anything it was like Brian. If she said something this time through she was stuck with Jake he could do what he wanted. He barley even acknowledged that he had hit her again the next day. Sam had been the only one to notice that Abby was different she kept questioning her about Jake.

Today was no different. Sam had her suspicions about Jake ever since she heard him yelling at Abby. It wasn't the normal fighting of a couple but the intimidation of one. Sam had noticed how Abby seemed to avoid him as much as possible.

"Hey Abby, aren't you hot?" asked Sam.

"No not really" Sam looked at her.

"Abby it's boiling in here and your wearing a long sleeved top!"

"I'm ok really" Abby began tugging at her top as if suddenly the bruise on her arm would appear through her top.

"Abby about you and Jake" Sam began "you know if you ever want to talk" Abby began to look around the room nervously.

"Were fine" Abby continued to put supplies in the cupboard dropping one.

"Here let me help" Sam grabbed a tray from Abby catching her wrist as she did.

"Ow" Sam looked at her

"Abby what's up?"

"Nothing just caught myself"

"I used to 'catch' myself all the time when I was with Steve" Sam looked at Abby meeting her gaze for the first time in weeks. Abby knew then that Sam understood and she knew.

"Wasn't much at first but I decided after he hit me in the face it was too much and I left" Sam sat herself on the gurney. "Mostly for the sake of Alex"

"If you want somewhere to stay" Abby looked away seeing Jake past the window

"Sorry, but I'm just clumsy as you can see" Abby began hastily picking up the supplies she had dropped.

"Abby wait" but Abby had already left.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

"Carter can I have a word with you?" Sam corned Carter in the drugs lock up.

"Sure what" Sam looked round checking for Jake.

"You've known Abby a while?" Carter nodded.

"Is she clumsy?" Carter looked at Sam. "no not really, why?"

"What do you think of Jake?" Sam asked looking around again.

"He's alright I suppose, Abby could do better" he mumbled the last part.

"Oh so you like him"

"Well I wouldn't got that far!" Sam though for a minute about how to put this next part.

"You still like Abby right?" at this Carter's cheeks burned red. "Yer but what's that got to do with it" Sam seeing Jake coming down the corridor decided to talk to him. "Just keep an eye on her ok" Carter nodded and Sam went after Jake.

"Hey wait up" Sam caught up with him. Sam had put more thought into what she was going to say to Jake. She in no way wanted to make him suspicious.

"I need your opinion on a patient. I think they might be hitting their wife" she looked at Jake for some kind of reaction. It was the one she dreaded. His eyes were cold and uncaring. "Call social services" he continued to stack shelf's.

"Well I'm not sure if he is. I mean she say's it was her fault she deserved it" Sam knew she would get a reaction from this.

"She probably did then" he walked out the room. "Oh and leave Abby alone I don't know what you said to her but she hardly talked to me since. We sort our own problems out" Damn! That was it he suspected Abby of talking to Sam. A knot appeared in Sam's stomach, he would take it out on Abby and it was her fault.

TBC?

Ok what do you think of this it's my first attempt at a drama, yes just drama and angst no muddled humour or anything else. Please review.

Special thanks to anyone who ahs reviewed any of my stories. Hopefully from reading your comments I am improving. Thanks guy's!


	2. escape plan

Half past two am. Abby was sat huddled on the floor in the kitchen. Jake had not come home she knew what this meant, he was drinking. That would only make him worse.

"Abby. Abby" Abby jumped at the sound of his voice.

"You have being talking to someone who isn't me" a grin spread across his face as he opened the front door.

"Jake, Sam was talking to me about Steve" Abby trembled as she pushed herself further into the corner. Jake was swaying on the spot a beer in one hand.

"Shut up I don't care. I don't want you talking to her." He staggered towards Abby.

"She lies to you she fancy's me she try's to kiss me all the time she just lies" he had his hands pressed against Abby she shuddered at his touch.

"Got it" he pushed his knee into her stomach making it difficult to talk.

"Yes" she whimpered.

"Good" luckily he was so drunk he could barley stand he managed to reach the bed before passing out. That spared Abby for now but if he woke up who knows Abby huddled her self into the corner rocking to keep herself awake so she could defend herself if he woke up.

"Abby wake up trauma coming in" called Susan. Abby was nearly asleep at the desk she had stayed awake most of the night waiting for Jake to come in. then when he did she had been too scared to sleep.

"Abby" Susan held the door open for her.

"Abby get a line in" Susan called passing an IV as Sam got the patients details from them. The patient had fallen of a ladder around twenty feet and had compound fractures to both legs.

"Abby we need fluids" Susan called. Abby was fumbling with the central line. Even through she could feel it in her hands it seemed to float.

She could hear voices around her calling her name.

"Abby! Sam" Susan called at Abby her eye's were glazed over she was just stood next to the bed holding the IV.

"Abby" Sam called her and put down the chart she was completing.

Abby could hear the voices but was unable to work out who they were. The room was floating and spinning at the same time. Then the walls began to fade into darkness.

"Abby! Damn" Sam managed to get a hand under Abby's head preventing it from colliding with the floor as she fainted.

"Need some help in here!" Sam swung the door open and called.

"What's" Luka stopped dead as he saw Abby lying on the floor.

"Truney get a gurney now" he yelled out the doors.

"What happened"

"Don't know she was fine then she just went" Luka lifted Abby on to the gurney.

"Someone get Jake" he ordered.

"Jake?" Abby questioned coming round.

"Were going to get him". That was not what Abby wanted but her world was swimming too much to fight it.

"Abby how are you feeling" questioned Luka as Sam who had been let out of trauma to help took her blood pressure.

"Sick" replied Abby pressing a hand to her head.

"Bp's a bit low" said Sam removing the cuff from Abby's arm.

"Abby what happened are you ok?" to everyone Jake sounded like he was genuinely concerned but to Abby it sounded like he was worried that someone had damaged his property or it was defected in some way, after all that was what she was 'his' property!

"We'll know more soon take some bloods will you Sam" Luka passed Sam a needle.

"I was worried about you" Jake took Abby's hand, which shook slightly as he held it. She almost expected him to crush it for making an exhibition of herself.

"Just fell a pin prick" smiled Sam as she placed a needle into Abby's vein. The room began to spin again. Abby didn't usually mind needles but this was making her stomach turn.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Abby pushed her had into her mouth.

"Ok" Sam passed her a basin as Abby vomited into it.

"Sorry" she mumbled not making eye contact with Jake she laid down.

"I get these done straight away" Sam gave Abby's arm a gentle squeeze as she left.

"Jake perhaps we should let Abby get some rest" even through they were in the ER Sam didn't feel comfortable leaving Jake with Abby.

"I'll stay with her thanks" Jake gave Sam what she felt was a sly smile.

"I come back and check on you" she said reassuringly, she was not leaving them alone for two long.

"Congratulations Abby you're pregnant" Luka smiled at her. Oh god she was having Jakes baby a part of him was inside her.

"I feel sick" moaned Abby as she was passed a basin by Luka

"Morning sickness" Luka smiled and congratulated Jake. This isn't morning sickness Abby though to herself, it was the fact there was something of his growing inside her that made her stomach turn. It was evil like him and she wanted it out. Unfortunately Jake was looking forward to being a dad. Someone else for you to bully Abby thought to herself. She was not going to bring a child into the world to have Jake bully it. Sam took Alex away she could do the same as soon as they were born she would have the strength and courage to leave. She could save up move away. Yes that was it a plan began to form in her head.

Please review thanks to everyone who has reviewed

**Abbyl**- I'm going to a depressing place with the story, thank you for reviewing both my stories, thought I'd give you a special thanks cos I get over exited by reviews and you have sent me three 

And also thanks to **ivyleague **your review made me want to write, I also don't like Jake encase you can't tell! 


	3. hit me and I bleed

"ABBY WILL YOU GET OUT THE BLOODY BATHROOM" Jake bellowed banging on the door.

Abby was huddled in the corner after spending the past hour in the bathroom losing the contents of her stomach, this baby clearly didn't want to be there as much as Abby wanted it to be. She had considered a abortion, but Jake would go mad and she had no were to go, and no money.

"I'm sorry" cried Abby this was a mistake he hated it when she cried.

"That's it turn on the water works bitch" he slammed his hand into the door frame inches from Abby's face. She held on for support with her now trembling hands.

"Great it smells like puke" he slammed the door onto her hands. Abby screamed in pain.

"Shut up" Jake held his hand round Abby's mouth. "You going to be quite?" he let go

"Hey are you two ok?" a voice came from outside the door. Great it was Abby's neighbour.

"Were fine" called Jake and waited till he heard footsteps away from the door.

"You stupid bitch" he cried punching her face "WHY" he kicked her hard in the stomach. Abby feel to the floor curled up in a ball sobbing.

"Shut up" he kicked her again before slamming the door as he left.

Abby lay on the floor for what seemed like hours too scared to move. Her stomach still felt like it was being kicked. When Abby suddenly realised that her hands, which were rapped around her, were covered in blood. She looked down to where a large blood stain was forming on her trousers.

"Oh god" she moaned and crawled across the floor to the phone. She may not want his baby but Jake did and losing it was going to be un-forgiverable.

Her hands shock as she dialled. She wanted to ring Sam desperately and tell her what had happened but Jake was with her at work and if he found out it wouldn't just be Abby receiving a beating.

"Hello"

"Susan I need you to come round please" Susan could tell she was crying her breath hiccupped as she spoke.

"Abby I'm coming ok".

The drive only took about ten minutes. When Susan got to Abby's apartment she banged on the door but received no reply.

"Abby" she called and pushed the door as it was unlocked. What Susan saw when she opened the door was Abby curled up against the opposite wall. Blood soaked trousers sobbing uncontrollably.

"Susan ,I fell, I lost it I lost it" she cried burying her face in Susan's top.

"Oh god Abby" Susan held her for a couple of minutes as she sobbed.

"We need to get you to the hospital" Susan told her softly.

"No Jake he there" Abby backed away form Susan and curled up into a ball once more.

"Abby he needs to know" Susan got up and went into Abby's bedroom and came out with a clean pair of trousers.

"Here out these on" she passed Abby the trousers. "Are you still getting pains" it was clear by the amount of blood Abby had lost the baby, but she still needed to be checked out.

Abby nodded silently. It wasn't till then that Susan noticed the red patch on Abby's face. Abby realised Susan was staring pulled her hair down over it.

"I'll put these on" she mumbled as she went into the bathroom. When she came out Susan had her coat ready she wrapped it around her.

"Are you still bleeding?" asked Susan Abby nodded again. She had lost a lot of blood already and Susan wasn't sure if she should still be bleeding but she didn't wan to concern Abby and so kept quite and helped her to the car.

When they arrived at the ER Abby sat bolt up right in her seat.

"Susan" tears were forming in her eye's again and began to fall as her stomach cramped.

"Abby it's ok were here now" Susan helped her from the car her trousers were once again stained with blood, which concerned Susan.

The reception was quite. "Sam, Luka" Susan said loud enough to get their attention but not everyone else's.

"Oh god" Sam whispered after seeing Abby. The red area on her face was now Turing blue. Luka helped her on a gurney.

"Susan you wan to get her a gown" Susan disappeared out the cubical.

"Did you catch yourself?" questioned Sam.

"What" Abby looked concerned.

"Your bruises" Sam pointed to her face and stomach where Luka had pulled her top up.

"Yer" Abby couldn't look Sam in the eye. Sam was sure that Jake had done this but now was not the right time to ask outright.

"Ow" Abby pushed Luka's had away as he pressed a tender part of her abdomen.

"Here" Susan returned passing Abby a gown and squeezing her hand.

"I'll be outside" Luka steeped out while Abby changed.

"Abby those bruises" when Abby pulled her top of not only her new but her old bruises were visible.

"I'm clumsy" muttered Abby.

"Abby's it's ok Jake's not here he didn't turn up for work. Susan looked at Sam not understating what she was saying.

"Susan could you get me a drink" Abby couldn't tell Susan what happened but she suspected Sam already knew.

"He did this didn't he" Sam took Abby's hand.

"He gets angry and he…" Abby was cut short as Jake entered the cubical.

"Look who just turned up" Susan said proudly returning. Sam gave him an evil look she knew there was no way she was going to get Abby to talk now.

"I'm sorry" cried Abby pulling at Jakes arm. "I'm so sorry" she curled her self up and cried uncontrollable.

Susan and Sam left the cubical. Susan wiped at tears running down her face.

Sam wondered of down the corridor not even looking at Susan.

"How is she?" asked Jake as Luka entered the room. Abby had fallen asleep after having an ultrasound.

"There was some internal bleeding due to the fall but that's stopped so she can go home as soon as you like" Jake smiled at Luka.

"I'll take her home now she want to wake up in her own bed" he said.

"I'm sorry" said Luka putting a arm round Jake for comfort.

"If you need anyone to talk to" offered Luka, but Jake was already waking moving Abby of the bed, as she began to wake up. "Wait Luka tell Sam something from me" Abby mumbled so Jake couldn't hear.

TBC PLEASE REVIEW THANKYOU 


	4. RESCUE

This chapter is for **birdlover1982, krazypirategurl**, **wella**, **Reela Carby fan, Rach5** and **rizzo1 **thanks for reviewing.

"CARTER" Sam shouted loud enough for the whole department to hear but didn't care.

"Abby's lost the baby he hit her" Said Sam quieter this time dragging Carter into a drugs lockup. Carter looked upset and confused.

"What who hit her?"

"JAKE" Sam screamed at him hitting his arm.

"She's covered in bruises she practically told me then he came in" Sam was walking madly in circles.

"You need to talk too her"

"Why me" Carter was very worried but if Abby was talking to Sam why would she want to talk to him plus he hadn't quite taken in what had been said.

"Because she loves you idiot. She always has, she too scared to tell you and too scared to leave Jake" Sam threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"What" Carter suddenly began walking down the corridor. He loved Abby he always had he just though he had missed his chance. He didn't care if she didn't love him anyway. He wasn't about to let someone hurt her.

"Luka where's Abby" shouted Sam when she pulled back the curtain to revel she had gone.

"Jake took her home. Oh she said she doesn't want to 'catch' herself anymore" Luka walked away.

"Carter we've got to do something" but he was way ahead of her and half way out the door.

"Call the police" Carter called to Sam as he left.

"Luka was that all Abby said?"

"Yes oh wait she said, she's sorry but Jake said he would 'catch you later'" Sam looked at Luka "she said she wouldn't let him. Did I miss something? Is that the drugs or is my English getting worse?" Luka looked at Sam confused. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Just girl stuff" she told Luka.

"Why does carter want you to call the police?" asked Luka remembering what he had said when leaving. Sam gave up she knew Luka would get it out of her.

"Jake's being hitting her and we think that's what happened tonight" Luka jumped out his seat.

"We have to help"

"We are" Sam grabbed his arm. "The last thing Abby needs is all of us going in and shouting, it's scary as it is". Luka looked at Sam.

"That sounds like a first hand account to me" Sam sat down on nearby chair not looking at Luka.

"Once, but once was enough, I was embarrassed" Sam dropped her head not making eye contact with Luka "I felt ashamed" Luka pulled her head up so he could see directly into her eye's

"You have nothing to be ashamed off".

Jake had practically pulled Abby into the apartment. He was ranting about how it was Sam's fault, she had being putting idea's in Abby's head.

"BITCH" Jake was throwing stuff around "I'll kill her" he pushed Abby against the wall.

"You wont Jake I'm going" Abby shock violently as she said it.

"You aren't going anywhere you killed MY BABY" Jake was creaming now he hit her repeatedly in the face.

"YOU AND THAT BITCH WILL PAY" he pushed Abby on the bed. He forced her wrists down and smashed her face into the table to stop her from moving. Abby felt Blood trickle down her forehead, the room was covered in black dots that waved in front of her eyes. She felt her wrist snap as Jake twisted it round, she could no longer pin point one area of pain her whole body throbbed.

"Well we can make another baby and this time Sam wont be around to fill your head with nonsense"

"NO,NO!" Abby shouted repeatedly and fought against him all the time but he was too strong and in the end all she could do was sob as he tried to rape her but at hat moment a voice filled the room.

"Get off her" was the first sound Abby heard and then Jake was pulled from her and thrown across the room. Carter punched him in the face before turning to Abby. He pushed Jake into the bathroom hitting him again as he did, next he slammed the door and managed to resist the temptation to beat him to a pulp, he felt that would really help calm Abby down so instead he blocked the door with a chair. Abby had her face hidden and was curled up in the corner crying.

"Abby it's ok the police are coming. It's ok" Carter held her as she rocked back and forth in his arms.

"Please John don't let him out" John, Abby hardly ever used his first name.

"Get off her" a voice caused Carter to jump round, to see a policeman.

"No, he's in there" Abby managed to get out. The policeman had thought Carter was hurting Abby. Carter held her as she tried to get up.

"Ok you want me to get you a ambulance" asked the policeman.

"No it's ok I'll take her" the policeman looked at Abby for reassurance. She nodded to show him it was ok.

"Get her out before we let him out" the policeman gestured to the bathroom, where Jake was banging persistently on the door. Carter lead Abby down the stair gently holding her hand.

"I'm going to phone Sam tell her your ok" Carter pulled his mobile out and began to dial as he started the engine.

"We'll have you fixed in no time" he held his phone to his ear with a shoulder and gave Abby a cloth from the glove box. Abby placed the cloth against the cut on her forehead wincing as she did.

"Tell Sam I'm sorry I'm not as strong as her"

"You are the strongest person I know Abby and don't' you think otherwise" Carter looked Abby directly in the eye and felt something he hadn't for a long time, close to her.

"Hello, Abby?" the voice on the other end of the phone caused Carter to break his contact. Sam had answered the phone and being speaking to him for about a minute but he didn't seem to be answering.

"Sam it's me they have Jake and I'm bringing Abby in she ok mostly" he said.

"Thank god, Er Susan's here she getting angsty that were not telling her something" Sam whispered

"It's ok" answered Abby. Carter didn't know that she was listening. "You sure" she nodded "yes. I have nothing to be ashamed off". Carter took her hand "you are the bravest person I know"

When they arrived at the hospital Carter took Abby's hand and helped her from the car. Susan was stood with Sam and Luka in the reception. All three of them had clearly been crying, Susan still looked in a state of shock. She couldn't believe that something like this had been happening and she hadn't event noticed, she thought she must be the worst friend in the world. Sam had told her she wasn't and if Abby didn't want her to know what was happening she wouldn't know, Susan had argued that Sam knew, but Sam had told her she found out by accident. Then she realised that she too had nothing to be ashamed of and answered, "I know because I've had experience". Susan clearly didn't know how to respond to this and had hugged Sam for almost five minutes refusing to let go.

"Abby" Susan pushed back the need to hug Abby and cut off her air supply, also repressing the need to cry. Abby face was swollen one side, she had her left arm held gingerly at her side and there was varies cut on her forehead and arms.

Luka too was having problems dealing with the situation now that Jake had been arrested he could no longer think about beating him up and had to face what he had done.

"Lets get you inside" Sam led Abby and Carter into the building.

"Ok your going to need some sutures" Sam pulled a kit out the draw, when there was a knock from outside the door. It was the policeman.

"I'll go talk to him" said Carter as he let go of Abby's hand and left.

"Sam I'm sorry I wasn't as strong as you I was to scared and.." Abby broke down in tears again as Sam finished suturing the wound on her head.

"Abby you don't have to explain and you don't have to be sorry" Sam reassured her.

"I do they'll want me too" Abby pointed to the policeman and with that began to panic and hyperventilate.

"Abby calm down" Susan gave her an oxygen mask to help with her breathing and went to fetch Carter.

"I'm sorry you can speak to her later" Carter went back into the room and stood next to Abby holding her hand. "It's ok you don't have to do anything you don't want to"

"I want to" said Abby slowly removing her mask "I'm scared" Carter placed her mask back on her face.

"I know" he squeezed her hand gently.

"Ok let him in" Carter nodded to the door.

"Are you sure" asked Susan as she gently examined Abby's hand, before leaving to get some plaster.

"Yes".

In the next ten minutes, while her hand was plastered Abby relived every thing that Jake had ever done to her. Sam, Susan and Carter all stood in shock at how much Abby had coped with. From daily beatings to him cutting her hair while she was asleep, to him tying her to the bed because she was late home one night. After she had finished telling her story Abby was exhausted.

"Can I go now" asked Abby. Susan whipped at tears with her sleeve and nodded unable to speak.

"Carter can I stay at yours" he nodded and helped her from the bed. The drive to his house was silent.. Carter didn't know what to say and felt saying nothing was better than putting his foot in it.

By the time they got to his house Abby was half asleep. Carter gently picked her up in his arms and carried her in. it wasn't until he had laid her on the bed she began to stir.

"Don't' leave" a quite voice called. Carter pulled a chair from he other side of the room and sat on it.

"I promise I will never leave you again" her took her hand as Abby's eyes closed again. "I could never leave the woman I loved to be that much pain again" he whispered. He felt a sudden tug at his hand.

"Lay with me" the soft voice called "I feel safe with you" Carter gently lay against Abby wrapping his arms around her. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again" he whispered to her as she drifted of to sleep.

"Carter you're my hero" whispered Abby "I love you" she hugged him back and they both went o sleep.

TBC the next chapter will be about Jakes trail.


	5. flashbacks

"Argh get off!" Abby screamed at the top of her voice.

"Abby it's ok it me I'm here" Carter gently held her arms down until she stirred from her sleep. This was quite difficult at her cast on her arm weighed a lot and she kept hitting him with it. This was the third time that had happened this week the closer it got to Jake's trial the more nightmares she would have. Abby had being living at Carters for a week now. They had taken things slowly since Carter brought her home.

"Carter he was here" Sobbed Abby sitting bolt upright in bed.

"It was dream it's ok" Carter held her.

"Please don't let him get me" Abby was shaking as he hugged her she buried her face in him.

"I'm scared. I don't want to be scared anymore" she sobbed.

"Abby you don't have to go" Abby had given her evidence over a video link up to the court. She hadn't being in the same room as Jake and hadn't seen him. She had since decided she wanted to go to the sentencing. Jake had also being tried for two other counts of GBH, one for a fight outside a pub, the other for beating up a waitress, with the Abby's charge he was going down for a long time.

"I want to go. I want to show him I'm not scared" Abby pulled her face up and whipped at it with her shaking hands "but I am scared"

"Abby he's going to prison he will never hurt you again I promise. Are you sure you'll be ok here I don't have to go to work"

"I'm fine really" Abby forced her hands to stop shaking as she got out of bed and began to get dressed.

"Ok want some breakfast" Abby nodded and Carter left her alone. Even being in a different room from him made her scared she felt vulnerable. So hurried to get dressed, she was being stupid he was only going for seven hours she was going to be fine, yet still her hand refused to stop trembling.

After breakfast Carter got ready for work.

"If you need me just ring and I'll be straight back" Carter kissed Abby on the forehead before leaving "bye" he called and shut the door.

That was it she as alone. At first it was ok Abby watched TV, then she started to get bored so she went to make her self a drink reaching for the cup she knocked over a carton of milk with her plaster cast.

"Sorry I'll clean it up" Abby voice trembled and it wasn't until she had begun wiping the spill up she realised that no one was there. She wasn't going to get hit for making a mess. Abby stood still and realised that Jake wasn't suddenly going to jump out, then she realised that while she had been stood there the milk had run all down her top, well Carters top actually. Abby only had one set of clothes still at Carters she had been wearing his clothes for the past three days, the first three she had spent mainly in bed, the only day she had actually been out the house was yesterday and that was to go to court Carter had bought her a suit to wear. "Well that's a bit dressy for round here" Abby spoke to her self, if she must be alone then she would keep herself company. Great the only things Carter had left in his wardrobe that she could possible get away with wearing was a old tee shirt. That will have to do Abby thought that she would have to go with Carter tonight to get some of her clothes. Then it occurred to her why wait till tonight she had her keys. With that Abby went to the phone and dialled a taxi it didn't take long to come and she covered the fact she was wearing a man's tee shirt with an old coat of hers she had found in he cupboard. At firs she had wondered what it was doing there but assumed she must have left it sometime she was at Carter's.

The ride to her house was quite uneventful the driver hardly spoke expect to get his fare.

Abby stood in front of her door and realised as she reached in pocket her hand was shaking again.

"Stupid hands" Abby mumbled to herself. And managed to get the door open. The house was a mess no one had been in it since that night. Abby froze on the spot she could see it all in her head, she could even feel her head crack against the table.

"DON'T BE STUPID" Abby shouted at herself and willed herself to go into the bedroom. On entering she froze and fell to her knees, this was the place where most of the torture took place. Images flashed through Abby's mind what he did, what he tried to do. Abby felt he stomach turn and ran for the kitchen sink before emptying her stomach contents. She held on to the counter until her knuckles where white, she rested her broken arm the counter the weight of it seemed to pull her down.

"What you doing" the voice from behind caused Abby's knees to buckle she turned to see her landlord.

"Oh it's you I though you weren't coming back for a while"

Abby ran past him her hand shaking her legs like jelly.

"Oy where you going" Abby couldn't take it he sounded like Jake ordering to know what she was doing. She wanted Carter she ran as fast as she could for the El and squeezed into a carriage. She could tell people around her were staring, her breathing was heavy and her whole body was shaking involuntary. The people were becoming a blur noise form all around filled her head. They pulled into the stop she wanted so she pushed through people to get off a man knocked her as he got on. Abby almost lost her balance tears now stung at her eyes making it difficult to see. Her mind was willing her to keep running to get away from there but her body disagreed. She could feel the pavement below her and the stairs felt as it she was running on hot coals. Breathing was becoming difficult and she swayed losing her balance she fell to her knees

"Miss are you ok" a man held her arm in an attempt of assistance.

"GET OF screamed Abby, no longer knowing where she was or what was happening. "Please get off" she tugged her arm away and went to get up but the world faded into blackness.

The ER was fairly quite. "Hey how's Abby?" asked Sam.

"Doing good she still wants to go to the sentencing" he sighed.

"Might do her some good" offered Pratt walking by. All of the ER was now aware of what had happened; apparently it was true nothing stayed secrete in the ER.

"She still having nightmares?" asked Sam.

"Yes. Almost took my eye out this morning". Pratt laughed at the thought of Carter getting his eye scratched out by Abby.

"What the hell" Pratt was distracted by a man banging violently at the doors to the ER.

"You have to wait!" shouted Carter as he went over.

"You have to help, this women collapsed by the stairs to the EL." The man got out in one breath after Carter opened the doors.

"Sam" he called running after the man. After pushing through the crowd he managed to get a look at what was happening and froze. There lying on the floor was Abby her coat was barley covering her and she had a tee shirt of his on that was clearly too big.

"Abby, ABBY can you hear me" he called.

To Abby the world was still blurry, like a photo slowly coming back into focus. There were people everywhere all looking at her. Abby's breathing became quick and panicked again. When a familiar voice came into her head.

"Carter" she mumbled.

"It's ok" Carter pulled Abby and she wrapped her arms round his neck as he hurried down the stairs and round the corner. He almost ran directly into Sam who had got stuck behind a group of people.

"What happened?" asked Sam alarmed.

"I don't know" Said Carter as he continued by her and into the ER.

"Pratt where's free?" he shouted on entering. Pratt looked up to see Abby lying in Carters arms; her arms dangled at the side of him having lost consciousness again.

"Two, you want some help?" he asked.

"No" Carter went and laid Abby on the bed.

"Abby it's ok your safe" he brushed her hair from her face as she stirred.

"Carter I'm sorry, I spilt the milk and I wanted some clothes then I panicked when I got to the house I don't remember much else" tears were beginning to fall down her cheeks. She began to have trouble catching her breath again

"It's ok" Carter whipped her cheeks. And pulling an oxygen tube off the wall placed it round her ears and above her lip.

"You just had a panic attack. Ok? I want you to breathe slowly" Carter held her hand as her breathing slowed down.

"If you called I would have brought you some clothes, love" Carter kissed her forehead.

"I thought I was ready. I was ok in the house but when I went out here was too many people".

"How about I take you to get some clothes after shift?"

"I'll come as well" added Sam, "what men are useless at shopping they tell you, you look good in everything just to hurry you up!" smiled Sam taking Abby's blood pressure.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep I'm of shift in an hour ok" he kissed her again before leaving.

"Sam was it this hard for you?" whispered Abby. Sam sat down and took her hand.

"At first, I thought he was going to follow me then I realised he wasn't and I stopped jumping at every movement".

"I ran for three states before I realised no one was following, that was when I panicked, I was alone" Sam broke eye contact with Abby.

"Your not alone now" Abby squeezed her hand.

"Neither are you" Sam smiled back.

"How did you know he wasn't going to come after you?" asked Abby after a while.

"He didn't care enough" answered Sam.

"That's why I want to go to the sentencing to see for my self that he can't hurt me".

Sam sat silent for a moment.

" I saw Steve afterwards, about two years but I still recognised him, it scared me, when he recognised me too. I realised that I wasn't what I was when he knew me. I was better and it hurt him that I had rebuilt my life and I wasn't sat scared waiting for him to come and get me" Sam looked at Abby.

"That gave me more courage and pride than I thought I would have after him hitting me."

"That's what I want" said Abby drifting of to sleep.

"It wasn't just the once was it?"

"No four times and I only ran because he got arrested for being drunk and disorderly. I'm not that brave I knew he wouldn't come after me straight away" Sam broke eye contact.

"That still took courage, you should be proud, he's the one that should be ashamed" and with that Abby drifted off to sleep.

"Luka can I talk to you" Sam corned Luka in a empty exam

"Sure"

"I just want to tell you that Steve hit me more than once. I want to tell you because I'm not ashamed" Luka hugged Sam "I still had the strength to leave and I shouldn't be ashamed of how many times it was, staying didn't make me weak"

"Nothing could make you weak" Luka held Sam.

"You know I wont let anyone hurt you right?" he questioned.

"Yes" said Sam tears running down her face.

Ok I now I said this chapter would be about the trial but I realised I wasn't up to that bit yet so the next chapter will be about the trial and I think the last chapter. Please review  but be nice I'm very fragile! 


	6. court date

Abby was sat on the end of Carters bed looking In the mirror, she touched the stitches on her head that now had a purple bruise around them, she had a green plaster on her arm, Carter thought green would be a different colour to have, Abby thought it looked like someone had sneezed on her. She was dressed in black trousers and a white shirt. Today was the day she was going to face Jake. It had being nearly three weeks since she had seen him, Sam and Carter were both coming to the court with her, yet still she had that slight edge of panic, she knew he couldn't hurt her but hat didn't seem to stop her fear.

"Are you ready" Carter gingerly pocked his head round the doorframe.

"I'm ready" Abby stood up and took his hand.

"You are the bravest person I know" said Carter kissing Abby as he went down the hall to meet Sam.

"Hey you scrub up well" Abby had never seen Sam smart before, she too had a sort of suit thing going on, brown trousers and a white top.

Sam took Abby's arm and linked it with hers.

"Lets show this scum bag what were made of," said Sam as Carter and Sam led Abby to the waiting taxi. The ride over to the courthouse consisted of conversation not linked to the trial or Jake. Not that Abby was listening she was in her own world. She had been out the house several times now mostly shopping; she had even been to meet Carter from work on the El by herself. Yet still this time was different Abby could feel the fear rising in her body, the Cab felt too hot and she could feel her hand tighten in attempt to stop them from trembling.

"Abby" it was then she realised the taxi had stopped. Carter had gotten out and was holding his hand out to help Abby.

The courthouse was large and had lots of people wondering the halls. Abby moved so that she was in between Carter and Sam.

"What court we in?" asked Sam looking at a plan of the building.

"Three" replied Carter pointing to it on the plan. The walk to the room seemed to take forever it was as if each footstep was taking it further away. When they got there Abby hesitated feeling as slight pull on her arm as Carter opened the door. She carefully scanned the room for any sign of Jake. There was none.

"When do we start"

"Not for another 15 minutes that's when I give my evidence, do you want to get a drink?" Abby nodded, she didn't want to be sat waiting. They headed back down the hall they had just being down towards a coffee shop at the entrance. Carter had been asked to give evidence about the damage Jake had inflicted on Abby and when he found them, Carter was the last person to give evidence.

Abby stood behind Carter in the queue. She suddenly felt uneasy where she was standing; she began searching the surrounding area not sure what she was looking for. Then her eyes fixed on one position. Jake he was stood talking to three men probably his lawyers, he had been bailed but had to stay at certain place, Carter wouldn't tell Abby where after he found out, Abby figured it was like a offenders institute, that was where Brian had been before he was charged. She could feel her body begin to shake the room seemed to be closing in on her. As much as she wanted to look away her eyes wouldn't shift then he turned and looked directly at her, she shifted subconsciously towards Carter.

"Abby you ok" asked Sam who had almost been knocked over when Abby backed into her. Abby's face had turned the same colour as her shirt and Sam saw her body shudder.

"Abby" Carter turned to her and looked around for what had scared her. Jake had moved out of sight and so Carter didn't know what had caused her to react. Abby felt physically sick at the sight of him, memories kept coming back into her head.

"I need to sit down," mumbled Abby. Carter and Sam lead her over to a quite table.

"John Carter your needed in court three" a lawyer called. That was where Jake had gone he had being called in. at first Abby had wanted to be there to hear Carter give his evidence but now she couldn't face it.

"You go we'll be ok" Sam reassured Carter and practically had to push him away.

"I saw him" Abby's voice shook as she told Sam.

"I can't do it" tears began to form in her eyes. Sam patted her back reassuringly.

"I don't feel so good" the nauseous feeling in Abby's stomach had returned.

"Ok come on" Sam helped Abby up and led her into the toilets luckily they were empty.

"You don't have to do this" Sam told Abby as she lent against a sink.

"I have too it's the only way to get him out". "I want to show him I'm strong that he didn't beat me" tears flowed down Abby's checks. Abby splashed her face with cold water. Abby gave herself a mental shrug.

"Ok I'm ready" Sam was not too sure about that but Abby had already left so she followed her to where she was stood out side the door. They slipped quietly into some free seats at the back. Carter had just finished giving his evidence and was being taken outside.

Jake was then called to the stand before the jury was sent away. He had tried is best to get out of it but with the amount of witnesses for the two other people he had attacked, and the fact he had been caught in the act he seemed to have no chance.

Jake was read what he was charged with, while Abby sat hands shaking she looked up at him and caught his eye, he winked at her. That was too much to take she leapt from the seat quickly followed by Sam. She barely made it to the bathroom before vomiting into the first stall she could reach. Sam ran in behind her.

"Abby" Sam couldn't think what to say next so instead she held Abby's hair back and rubbed her back as she heaved. When she finished she turned and lent against the back wall.

"Why can't I just look at him?" she sobbed, " I want him gone" Sam hugged Abby as she cried.

"He winked at me," she muttered.

"That's because he thinks he can control you, he wants power Abby that's what they all want." Abby looked up at Sam. "when I saw Steve again he talked to me then he tried to get me to come back, when I said no he threatened me, but I looked him directly in the eye and told him he couldn't hurt me anymore because I didn't need him" Sam whipped Abby's eyes "once they've lost control of you they've lost"

Sam looked Abby directly in the eye "Also we were in the middle of a shopping mall and I knew he wouldn't try anything" she added trying to relieve some of the tension.

"You want Jake to think he can still control you" Abby shock her head

"Come on then" Sam pulled of some tissues giving them to Abby to wipe her face. Sam wasn't sure if what she had said would work, she figured that it would either break her completely or give her the courage to go back in.

Abby splashed her face and went out the bathroom.

"Abby are you ok I've been looking for you" Carter sprinted down the hallway to hug her. "They said you ran out"

"Apparently your breakfast didn't agree with her," Sam answered for Abby.

"You ok now?. We can go…"

"No I'm fine" interrupted Abby. Smiling at Sam.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"Well he would only worry you know what he's like" smiled Sam.

"Court three will rejoin now" A voice came over aloud speaker.

"Let's go" this time it was Abby who led them into the courtroom. She sat directly at the front and watched as Jake was brought back in. this time although she was still scared she was determined to look at him. She did, she looked him directly in the eye and saw something she had never seen before: fear. He was no longer in control he looked afraid even when he looked at Abby and smiled she could still see fear in his eyes, which gave her the courage to smile back. This caught Jake of guard he looked at her confused for a minute and watched as she took Carters hand placing it in her lap.

"You have been found guilty on three Charges of GBH therefore you are been given a sentence of sixteen years". The judge called out.

Abby looked at Jake the fear was now evident to everyone in the room. In jail he would have no one to bully because that was what he was a bully, nothing more than a playground bully who could only use their fists. At that moment Abby felt safe and happy again.

"Let's go home" Abby smiled at Cater and led him out the courtroom as Jake was taken away. She couldn't wait to start her new life with Carter.

THE END

WELL DID YOU LIKE? I MAY WRITE A SEQUAL CARBY OF COURSE WHAT DO YOU THINK? I know I got a little carried away and overdramatic if a write a sequel it will have less drama as I don't think that is what I'm good at I don't know if I'm good at things that don't involve drama but never mind my account of a court session was probably way off I only know what I do about police things from watching TV so don't blame me if it's slightly inaccurate (such as the sentence I have no idea how long he would have got!)


End file.
